


tide’s gonna turn and it’s all gonna roll your way

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Working nine to five is not an option
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Kudos: 12





	tide’s gonna turn and it’s all gonna roll your way

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, prompt as summary

There’s a smile on Tani’s face as she potters around the kitchen. Not that Junior will actually let her help him cook - when he promised to make her dinner, he’d evidently decided that he didn’t want any help. Then again, considering their respective cooking skills, she’s willing to concede that that might not actually be a bad thing. 

But what Tani is learning is that this is nice. This is a good thing. She has a good man in her life, a man who wants her to be happy, yet who’s not going to be a pushover. A man who’s solid in more ways than one, a man who’s not going to cut and run and break her heart. 

The fact that he’s also an amazing cook is a bonus. 

So she’s happy as she watches him do his thing. It’s Friday night, the sun is about to set and they’ve got nothing to do and all the time in the world to do it. Her feet are bare, her hair is loose and Junior has no idea how little she’s actually wearing underneath her tank top and cargo pants - although from the way he’s been palming her ass every chance he gets, he just might have an inkling. 

But then her cell phone rings and she lifts it up and her heart sinks when she sees McGarrett’s face on the display. She tilts it so that Junior can see it before she answers and he’s halfway to covering up their dinner by the time she rings off. 

“We got a case?”

He asks it as a question but he already knows the answer. She purses her lips up regretfully. “Rain check?” she asks and he actually grins. 

“Count on it.” 

Before she can say anything else, before she looks for her shoes, his fingers find her belt loops and he pulls her towards him, kissing her with an enthusiasm and a passion that makes her knees weak, has her gripping on to his shoulders for support. Which doesn’t actually help her case but it’s hard to care about that when one of his hands skates along the curve of her ass and then dips inside her pants and yeah, he definitely knows what’s underneath now. 

When he pulls back, she’s a little dazed, honestly, so she can’t even be annoyed at how smug he looks. “Get your shoes,” he says. “I’ll drive.” 

Grinning, Tani does as she’s told. 

It’s not a nine to five life she has, but right now, she wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
